Recently, many American cities have been experiencing both public and private support for the rehabilitation of central city housing stock and general neighborhood revitalization. What are the consequences of these efforts for the individual resident and the neighborhood community? The theoretical literature on local communities and neighborhoods suggests several consequences that will be critical for the long run success of rehabilitation policies and projects; these include resident attachment to and satisfaction with the area, confidence in the neighborhood's future, willingness to make personal investments in one's home and in neighboring activities, and commitment to local norms and standards. The urban ecology tradition and other research indicate four factors within the neighborhood and its environment which may influence these individual and community outcomes: the ecological and economic character of the neighborhood, demographic characteristics of the residents, strength of local organizations, and the activities of outside actors and institutions. From the population of neighborhoods experiencing housing rehabilitation efforts in central city Indianapolis we will sample 12 areas for intensive study. In-depth interviews with local informants and documentary statistical information will be gathered for each neighborhood area. These sources will be used to assist in developing a structured survey interview schedule for local residents. Resources of the annual Indianapolis Area Project of Indiana University will be combined with funds from this project to obtain home interviews with an approximate total of 600 residents from the 12 areas. Multivariate statistical procedures will be used to assess the effect on individual residents and their communities of the neighborhood contextual variables.